This application claims priority of China Patent Application No. 201310521044.4, filed on Oct. 26, 2013, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch panel and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a touch panel having multiple light-shielding layers and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch-sensing technology has gradually become the main input manner widely applied in various electronic products such as smart phones, Tablet PCs, or notebook computers. These touch devices usually utilize touch panels having a substrate and elements formed on the substrate, such as sensing electrode, black light shielding layer and touch signal line. Since the touch signal line is usually made of opaque materials, the black light shielding layer is formed before the touch signal line so as to shield the touch signal line.
Generally, the forming of the touch signal line utilizes etching processes. However, the etching processes, in particular laser etching processes, usually etch a portion of the black light shielding layer at the same time and result in the malfunction of the black light shielding layer, which in turn results in issues such as light leakage or exposure of the touch signal line.